Just the Beginning
by TEIANNIA-LABONAIR
Summary: Lucas cheated. Now he suffers the repercussions when he sees the very girl that he wanted to be with, with someone else. And that someone else is Charlie Gardner. Just so you guys know, this is strictly a Riarlie fanfiction with minor Joshaya and nothing else. No LUCAYA!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Riley's P.O.V

"How could you do this to me, Lucas?" Riley asked while pushing him away from her. Earlier on before he told her his secret they were hugging.

"I know it was such a stupid mistake, it shouldn't have happen but..." Lucas said trying to keep her in his arms but was failing miserably.

"But what Lucas! But what! And it wasn't a mistake! A mistake is like if I wrote the wrong name on a checklist, you didn't make a mistake. You did this. Now let me go!" Riley shoved Lucas aside and went on to cheerleading practice with her friend Jessica Ramirez. They met when Riley had the courage to try-out. Riley didn't do so good with the cheers but she was tremendous at flipping and the squad needed one of those. So they made her a flyer and then they worked on the rest later on. Riley became a great cheerleader she even qualified to be co-captain or even captain but Riley didn't want to.

"Oh no, did the lovely couple get into another big fight over something so ridiculous." she said with a petty sad voice. Jessica hated Lucas and now Riley did too.

Riley didn't comment she just started doing stretches, so Jessica kept going on until Riley interrupted her saying,"He cheated okay. I feel awful. Its all my fault."

"No it is not Riley Mathews it is not your fault that your stupid head of a boyfriend cheated on you." Jessica said scooting over to her.

"Then how come it's not. He cheated on me. That means that I did something wrong."

"No that does not mean nothing. Okay. He cheated because he felt like he could and that he couldn't lose you. But um who did he do the evil deeds with. Was it Maya? Or Missy? Or Smackle!"

"No neither was this girl named Nia from Texas. She came to visit him and Zay. She was really pretty and they use to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Riley began to cry. She really liked Lucas, may have even loved him.

"How could he do this to me." Riley said crying.

"I don't know. Geez honey I am so sorry that this happened to you but you know break ups are fun."

"How?!" Riley asked looking up at her. She couldn't understand how can breaking up with someone that you thought you loved was fun?

"Well your single now! Trust me there will be plenty of bachelors knocking at your door. And you can do things that you couldn't do."

"Well I have always wanted to go to a party but Lucas was always afraid of my father." Riley said with emphasis on the father part.

"Well now you can. Come on we can have a girls night with Maya at the teenage club called Trixers. Hey and it's down the block from your mom."

"Trixers really?"

"What? I didn't choose the name they did. Oh and wear something hot like that new silver and bronze dress you have."

Riley looked at her in confusion and Jessica laughed and picked her up from the floor and said that they were going shopping.

Oh great this will be fun thought Riley.

* * *

Lucas's P.O.V

"Hi Mr. Mathews how's it going?" Lucas asked before sitting down infront of his desk.

Mr. Mathews looked up at the boy who looked to be his age. He absolutely knew that something was wrong because he rarely got a visit from him unless it was about how to surprise his daughter or if he had work problems.

"What is it Mr. Friar?" He asked eyeing the boy suspiciously. He honestly liked Lucas but he was very disappointed that his daughter basically ran into a relationship so heavy and quick. Boys change their mind too much, he for one knew how much that was right.

"Uh it's about Riley and me."

"Oh no whatever happens happens. Do you hear me? I don't want to know anything about anything."Mr. Mathews had enough of the drama that those kids were bringing upon him and the Mrs.

"But I need your help. Look I did something really stupid and I have to right it or Riley will or already has broken up with me." Lucas said standing up to protest to make Mr. Mathews take him seriously.

"Okay what did you do to make her not want to be with you?" Mr. Mathews asked getting out of his seat to push Lucas down back into his seat. He hated when kids did that to adults. Just no respect.

"Well I might've cheated on her Sir."

"What!" Mr. Mathews wanted to strangle the boy but he couldn't because of policies. If only...

"I know it's horrible. I feel bad about it but if I could get Riley to understand that it just happened and I had no control over it maybe she'll reconsider."

"No she won't you jerk! Women don't rationale when they are heartbroken. You big idiot!"

"Okay so what do I do Sir? She won't even talk to me."

"Well were is she now?"

"Cheerleading practice Sir."

"Okay so this is what you do...

* * *

Jessica's P.O.V

God men are such jerks! Poor Riley, ooh I have to tell Maya and just when I was about to call her, I was short-lived when Lucas walked in. Straight to Riley. I ran the quickest I have in all of my seventeen years right in between him and Riley.

"If you wanted to try out for cheerleading you should've been here at the beginning of the year, whoremonger."

Lucas's eyes lit up with fury at me, it's okay I can deal with him. No offense but Riley's really gullible when it comes to him. I am just glad that she didn't give it up to him.

"Jess! Stop. What do you want Lucas?"

"Um your father wants you." Lucas said looking at her with goofy eyes trying to get her weak in the knees but my baby stood her ground.

" Okay just let us get done with our practice first. Uh maybe you should wait outside Lucas."

"Oh right." he said trying to make it sound like he was so entrance with her. Riley just rolled her eyes.

When he was gone, I asked her that doesn't she know that practice was over with already.

"I know but do you really think that that was friendly. He obviously went to my dad and told him that he cheated...

"Just not how he cheated." I finished for her.

"Exactly." Riley said nodding her head in agreement.

"So are you ready to go to the mall and make sure to call no wait she might be with Uncle Josh, just text her to meet us at the ice cream stand okay." Riley told me before she left to go change.

"Yeah okay."

My baby is also grown up.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

"Why is there always a blonde bimbo in a scary movie?" Maya asked Josh as they watched a marathon on Scream on his phone in his room.

"I have no idea but you would play the part very well."

"Uh, shut up! And no I wouldn't. I am not as half as ditsy as they are."

Josh gave her the are-you-kidding-me look and said really.

"Okay, so I can come off a bit ditsy a little but...You know what lets just watch the freaking movie okay."

"Sure but my nickname for you for now on is...

 _baby turn around and let me see your sexy body_ _go bump bump bump..._

"Why is your ringtone for...for Jessica Omarion's song Bump Bump Bump?"

"Uh because I like songs that are inappropriate for me and Riley has worser songs on her phone." Maya said answering her text message very very quickly.

 **M &J4ever: WHAT! I was kinda in the middle of something.**

 **Jk12.2: Ewwe! Look we need you pronto! So get yourself out of doing whatever you were doing and get over here. NOQ!**

 **M &J4ever: Haha you mispelled NOQ!**

 **Jk12.2: And you misspelled both, now come on. Meet us by the Ice Cream place over at the mall. Oky. ; ) :((**

 **M &J4ever: Oky. :))**

"I have to go but we will continue this tomorrow kay. Bye."

* * *

"So what's up because I was kinda busy. Hello!" Maya said as she approached Jessica and Riley. Riley and her was still two peas in a pod but they allowed Jessica because she was sweet and funny and she was on the squad with Riles.

"Lucas and I broke up." Riley said looking down at her mint chocolate ice cream.

"Oh honey do not be upset just because Lucas is a whoremonger." Maya said sitting beside her.

Riley looked up and asked her," You knew."

"Well I suspected but only because of the fact that after Lucas took her to the airport he looked a bit aroused. Like sorta sexually."

Riley looked at her for a while and then started crying with her head in her hands. Jess sat down beside her and started rubbing her back.

"Why didn't you tell me Maya?" Riley said between her tears. It brought me to tears. I never wanted my best friend to feel this way. God I wanted to ring his neck so badly but when Mr. Mathews found out he would and if not Josh or Auggie or Mrs. Mathews would too.

"I don't know Riles. I just wanted it not to be true. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. Especially since the whole triangle ended just last year."

Riley just kept on crying and then everything fell silent. "You are still going to prom right?"

"Maya!"

"What! It was just a question!"

"Peaches how can I go to prom. I don't have a date and...

"Well you could find one Riles. Like I said there are a lot of guys who would love to ask you out." Jess said trying to comfort her.

"Like who. Who in there right mind would want to go out with me. Honestly who."

"How bout' me?" We all turned to where the voice came from.

Oh sugar mamas.

A/n: So this is my first time writing on but I have wrote on Wattpad which I think some of my stories suck but ya know I hope you guys like and there is more coming your way.

Remember to . . ; ))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riley´s P.O.V

¨How does he do it?¨ Jessica say as she looked at Charlie Gardner in awe. I would have been surprised too but nothing can surprise me anymore. I am just tired of the lies and deception and secrets. Maybe just maybe...

"Riles what do you think?" Maya said to Riley while raising her hand up motioning to Charlie.

"Huh?" Riley said as she looked up confused at the three of them.

"Um about going with me to prom next Saturday." Charlie said with hope in his eyes. He was always waiting for his chance to be with Riley. Not saying that he hated Lucas, sure he resented the poor guy but he admire Lucas. Well until Riley shares with him the reason why they broke up.

"Uh sure Charlie. Are you doing anything tonight. Maybe you could-um- maybe come with us to Trix-ers?" Riley asked getting up and touching his arm. Oh yeah Riley knew exactly how to make any guy cave into doing anything she said. She was just that cute and intelligent and sneaky.

"Uh sure why not."

"Cool we will see you in about an hour kay." Riley said walking away to go to the restroom. Maya and Jessica walked behind her giggling at an awe-strucked Charlie Gardner.

When they got into the restroom and made anyone and everyone get out, Riley turned to them well Maya with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face.

"What is it peaches?" Maya said worried a little. If and when Riley and Maya ever really got into an all girl cat fight, Maya was sure she could easily beat Riley but not when she is super mad. Now that is another case.

Riley snorted and said well yelled,"WHAT IS IT? REALLY MAYA. AND DO NOT CALL ME PEACHES! You lied to me! When I asked you that very day when she left, I asked you if you had secretly known if Lucas was still in love with Nia and you said No peaches, I talked to him and he has no interest in that tweetle thot. Did you not say that! Maya why didn't you say anything to me. You could have save me the trouble of getting my heartbroken."

Riley finished and slid down the side of the wall crying out in frustration. She was done with Lucas Friar, maybe just maybe Charlie will take her back and this won't be just a friendly get together.

* * *

A/n: Hey thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys like. I know that it was short but I kinda just wanted to leave that little cliffhanger there. I promise that there will be more to the next chapter.

Remember to Love Life and eat Healthy.

-QUOTEME-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/n: Hey guys, um, I just wanted you guys to know that Cory and Topanga will not be considered Mr. and Mrs. Mathews in the povs since the real deal will eventually make an appearance in the story. So I hope you guys like the new chapter and have a nice day.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V.

"Ya know, hon, that looks great on you."

"Yeah, it really does!" said Jess looking at the prom dress that Riley had purchased a month ago. They were still going to Trixers but Riley wanted to pick up her dress since they were already here and the woman who owned the store was calling non-stop.

"Thanks, Jessica." Riley said as she walked into the dressing room to take it off. She was totally ignoring me. I mean I couldn't blame her considering it hurts like hell to get cheated on by your boyfriend. I would know from Zay, since he cheated on me with Missy Bradford. Oh, the bitch had the nerve to...

What the hell is going on?

"Riley?"

* * *

Topanga's P.O.V.

"Katie, I thought that the girls would be home by now. I can't wait to see Riley's dress." Topanga said excited to know that her daughter was going to prom and that she was going to have a much wonderful time than she did at hers.

"I don't know. Maya texted me and said that they were on their way about twenty minutes ago." Katie responded as she checked her watch. Katie finally got days off of work thanks to the fact that she doesn't have all of the bills by herself thanks to Shawn and the fact that she is expecting. She couldn't wait to share the news with them. Well everyone besides Topanga.

"So how do you feel?" asked Topanga as she handed her some tea.

"Well..." Katie was about to say Okay right before the front door slammed shut. "How could you Riley?"

"What do you mean "how could I?" Lucas you didn't exactly give me a choice, now did you?'' Riley said well sort of asked as she walked into the living room with her dress and flopped down on the couch. Lucas sat down on the couch and said hello to Topanga and Katie, but right before they could get out a single phrase Riley yelled "Do Not speak to him!" "Don't speak to that lying bastard who calls himself a human being! Or my personally favorite Cowboy Hot Stuff as Nia would like to consider him as."

"Okay, what's going on and who is Nia?" Topanga asked before picking up the dress and sitting down.

"Um well, Mrs. Matthews, I made a mistake that I will forever remember and your daughter here has decided that she is going to prom with Charlie Gardner. Now I would like to renew our very wonderful relationship that we have shared over the past years, but let Riley say it,"It was flushed down the drain the minute your sorry Cowboy Crushin' jack-"

"Okay you don't have to finish that statement Lucas. Riley what did he do?" Riley sat for awhile, not sure whether to strangle her mom or Lucas or just both. Lucas for cheating on her and her mom for being so absent-minded all of the damn time.

"Um, mom he..." Just when Riley was about to say it, Josh barges in very upset.

"Really, Lucas? Ya know I could kick the hell out of you right now."

"Josh stop!" Maya yelled after him while coming behind him with Jessica right behind her.

"What Maya? He deserves it. How could he do that and then just nonchalantly say it was an mistake! Where the hell did he mean to put it into, her traveling bag!" Riley yelled at Maya before turning to Lucas as the last statement pertained to him.

"Oh."

That was all Katie and Topanga said before they started to frown.

"And Maya that's your best friend how could you not say anything to her." Josh said turning on Maya now. Maya put her hands up and turned away saying that it wasn't her place to tell. Not as a best friend and not just as a person either.

"What the hell does that mean? If it was you, Maya, you would want the whole world to tell you. And in fact we all did! So don't give us all of that bull."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I'm selfish, Joshua?" Maya said turning towards him.

"Yeah you are." said an unexpected voice from behind Katie.

"You are, you are, you are, you are, and you are. We all are. So just stop with all the arguing. I am trying to sleep! I have a huge test tomorrow! And you know what Lucas, you don't deserve my sister because you are an idiot! You have been since the day you came here. You and your friend and you Maya, too. Because couldn't you all see that pass all of the sparkly rainbows and unicorns that she was still not over Charlie!" Auggie said as he stood with his hands on his imaginary hips.

"Auggie!" Riley yelled at him in surprise.

"What? It was bound to come out anyway. I mean come on Riley, didn't you think that Dad and Mom knew about you and Charlie."

"No and I want to know more." exclaimed Cory as he walked in from picking up Shawn at the airport.

"Me too." exclaimed Shawn staring at his newly wedded wife and Topanga and the kids.

"Shawn I didn't know that you were coming home this weekend. I could have made your favorite for dinner." Katie said coming over to him to kiss and hug him.

"I didn't know either. But anyway how about we, as in Jessica, Maya, Auggie, and Joshua, go and pick up something for dinner while everyone talks. Oh and I need to talk to Maya too." After everyone left, Cory locked the door and sat down in the dining room.

Riley looked from Topanga to Lucas to Cory and said," I have nothing to discuss. With anyone." Riley started to walk out when her father told her to sit and listen.

"Why? All he is ever going to say is we need to work on our relationship, make some changes. I am sorry. I AM SORRY! No he isn't."

"Riley, he is right. When your mother and I..."

"This is different than that and this isn't about you and Lauren or Kara or whatever her name was, it's about me and Lucas."

"Great, it's me and Lucas again. Now you don't have to go to prom with Charlie Gardner." Lucas said walking over to the table.

"No it is not a Lucas and me okay. We are done, got it!"

"Riles all he did was kiss sweetheart. Like me and your mom did." Cory said walking over to Topanga.

"Look, Dad, this really isn't none of your business and I am afraid that he did just a little more than what he has or has not told you. So I am just going to wait for everyone..."

"No, Riles we are going to talk about this."

"Look Dad I have already said what I have to say to him. You guys never listen to me!"

Riley ran and slammed her door shut and screamed.

* * *

Hi its me and I want to thank those who have read my story and liked it. Um I am very sorry about the delay. I uh have just um suffered a lost in the family so it will just take me awhile to write and the fact that I broke my tablet last month.

So uh have a nice Thanksgiving break and remember to Love life and eat Healthy even though I just finished two bags of hot chips and now I am about to devour two fajitas.


	4. Chapter 4

Josh's POV

"OK someone wants to enlighten us on what just happened here." Shawn shouted as we walked to the restaurant.

"Um Riley broke up with Lucas." Maya said nonchalantly.

"Uh Maya I think they know that." Jess exclaimed. Maya just rolled her eyes and sped up. What is wrong with her?

"Anyway Lucas cheated on Riley with Nia Anthony his old girlfriend from Texas while taking her to the airport last summer. She then came back with a very cute adorable newborn named Casey Anthony. She started this whole drama stating that it was Lucas's baby from the night they had spent together before she left. Because apparently the time at the airport wasn't their first time. Anyhow Lucas denies it for a whole three months until he finally told Riley the truth today. Well not the whole truth because Maya explained it when we encountered him at the mall." Jessica told the adults knowing that Maya wasn't going to say anything.

"Wait the mall? Why were you guys at the mall?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah we picked up Riley's dress and we got her to go with Charlie to prom."

"Wait Charlie Gardner? As in the guy Lucas hates so much."

"Yep." said Maya as we stepped into the restaurant to order.

* * *

Riley's POV

"Come on Riley open the door please honey."asked Topanga.

"No I mean why should I when everything I say to you goes in and out the other."

"Look sweetie I am so sorry okay. I didn't know that your relationship was this bad. But..."

"No buts just tell me when dinner is here please."

"Okay."

See! They don't even care thought Riley as she cried on the edge of her bed facing the other side away from the bay window. She didn't even see when Charlie crawl in and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing here Charlie?"she asked a little aware that a boy was in her room, alone. Of course Lucas has been in there with her alone but the door was usually open and it was always to talk or study, no shenanigans.

"Uh I thought I'd stop by considering by what happened at the mall."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, he's an idiot."

"You're okay, and besides he is a jerk." Charlie said pulling her closer to him.

"Don't say that, Charlie. I know that he is a jacka** but I was still his girlfriend and it was wrong." Riley stated while pulling away.

"Yeah I know but still, come on Riles he's a cheater! Don't stand up for him."

"Yeah well what were you!" Riley yelled at Charlie while getting out of his hold on her.

Charlie looked at her for awhile and then said, "You know what I was, Riles. And I didn't cheat on you. She kissed me! You know that."

"Oh and that's supposed to make it all better now." Riley looked at him incredulously.

"No but you were the one who gave up on us, not me." Charlie said as he got up to leave.

"You gave me no choice Charlie. You broke my heart! Okay and maybe it was an accident but you didn't deny that you didn't have any feeling in it." Riley cried out as she got up to stop him from leaving. It was nice to speak to someone even though it was about another heart crushing moment in her life.

Charlie looked back at her. Nor he or Lucas deserved this sweet girl that was before him. They both treated her wrong, very wrong.

Charlie walks over to her slowly and just because he could; he kissed.

"Riley? Charlie get away from her!" Lucas yelled as he saw his soon to be ex girlfriend and her supposedly ex kissing each other from out of the bay window. Not realizing that they were really close to the point if her grandma saw her Charlie would probably be killed. They pulled away.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Riley asked fully aware that Charlie only had one exit out of there. "What am I doing? What are you doing? And with him of all people. Just a minute ago you were breaking up with me!" Lucas exclaimed getting riled up.

"Look stop okay. She clearly doesn't want to be bothered with either of us." Charlie began to leave when Maya popped in along with Jessica and said that dinner was here.

"I think you two should leave." Jess said as she pointed to Charlie and Maya. "Great um Riles I will see you tomorrow." Maya said opening the locked door to find Topanga and Auggie eavesdropping. Charlie gave Riley a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

"Okay Lucas you need to own up to your crap of mistakes and finally realize that she is not yours! Stop pushing something that is clearly over. You both need to cool off, eat, get some rest and talk to the Scooby gang tomorrow. Now Lucas out! Riley I will bring you something very strong." Jess walked out leaving a mad confused Lucas and a crushed Riley.

"You heard what she said go!" Riley yelled at him as she walked to her bed.

"Riley I will never stop loving you and I know what I did with Nia was wrong so wrong but is there anywhere in your heart that will love me and my baggage back." I thought baggage was something you have when your starting a relationship and who calls a child baggage thought Riley. She so wanted to yell and be angry with him but her inner emotions was creeping out.

"Of course I will always love you Lucas." Riley cried out as she took his hand and kissed it. Lucas sighed and kissed her forehead while bringing her in for a hug. Riley cried more and more into his chest while Lucas held her giving more kisses. This felt nice to Riley because it happened rarely. It felt right with Charlie it felt okay.

Riley calmed down and pulled back giving Lucas one last trembling kiss. With their heads together Riley said the words that crushed him deeply, " but you know this is over. Right? Lucas you lied to me about Nia and the night at that hotel and even tried to hide the fact that you have a son. I can't just forgive and forget okay it takes time.' Lucas closed his taking in everything knowing that she was right. He screwed up badly and for what, great sex that he couldn't have with Riley.

"Okay and if time is what you need then I will give it to you." Riley shook her head.

"Luke, baby, you were my first in everything honest to God. I think we need to move on as aquintances. You broke my heart and I don't think anyone can fix it. I am sorry and I do love you more than even the freaking universe will ever understand but we can't pretend that everything is okay and move on. It doesn't work that way you know that right?" Riley said wiping his tears away.

"Yeah I got it." Lucas said shaking his head yes before pulling her in. He cried on her shoulder before letting go and crawled out the window. This was it, the end of Rucas and the beginning of a awkward and unlikely friendship for the two former couple. The one everyone rooted for and loved. Of course somewhere in her lovesick mind she knew that it wasn't going to last. She'd given up everything for him. Her first kiss, first time, her career as a cake decorator. For him she would go to college and be a nurse and not go to Italy and Paris and Thailand and any other places to learn their ways of cooking. To write and broadcast the trips she would take cooking and baking different cultures of food.

"Riley?"

She turned around to see Shawn, Katie and her mom.

"It's over. We're over."

She crawled into her bed with them and fell asleep dreading the next day.

* * *

a/n- Hey you guys I am really sorry that I haven't written in so long but I hope that this chapter will ease your pains. Anyway I was listening to this song as I wrote this chapter and if you want to check it out it is called Ruins by Ryder.

Thanks for reading and remember to eat healthy and read something every day.


	5. The Talk

Maya had made a complete fool out of herself back there. She couldn't believe that she was on Lucas's side for even a minute especially after what happened between her and Zay and that other guy. How could she be so stupid? I mean Riley is your best friend, be there for her. Don't shut her out because the situation between your two friends takes you back to the moments in your life that made you weak. You have to be strong for Riley. Now is not the time to make stupid choices. Now you may have just screwed over your relationship with Riley your best friend. The one person who stood by you even when you were wrong.

Maya sat on a bench trying to get herself together to see Riley. She contemplated how this was all going to go. Will Riley forgive her or will their friendship be broken forever? The friendship they fought so hard forever since the triangle hassle.

"Maya."

"Shawn."

"You want to tell me what happened back there. Thought Riley was your friend Maya." Shawn scoots a little closer towards her. He pulled her close to keep her warm from the chilly night considering she doesn't have a jacket on. He waited for her to stop sobbing before he hugged her tightly and gave her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"We are but I don't know. Hearing Lucas proclaims his love and wanting to fight for her after what he did just make sense, you know. I guess that not telling her about Nia was wrong but I just didn't want her to go through the pain of waiting for him to tell her himself and noticing how he looks at other girls or her imperfections." Maya was crying as she poured her heart out to Shawn. If she actually thought about it it is actually an unreasonable choice to not tell her.

She was a horrible friend maybe even selfish but she did what she thought was right by Riley. "So why didn't you tell her that?" Shawn asked as he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know. Look I think that I just want to go home and sleep it all off besides she doesn't want to see me now." She began to get up slowly, somewhere in the back of her mind she didn't want it to be true because if it was she didn't know how they were going to piece their relationship back together.

"Actually she asked for you about fifteen minutes ago."

"Why?"

"She's your best friend Maya." Yes she was or is or whatever and I won't let her forget it thought Maya as she jogged away from Shawn who still held his place on the bench and climbed up the fire escape and through the window where Riley was eating double fudge chocolate cookies with strawberries and mint chocolate chip ice cream with a bottle of Jack that Jess brought to her. Well, Katie did but Topanga and Cory didn't need to know that. Hey, it may be bad for her in the long run but at least it calms her down and eases the pain.

Maya stood in the middle of the room contemplating on what she should say. Start will hello or sorry, she really didn't know but she knew she had to tell her the truth no matter how hard Riley resisted from hearing the truth.

She knew she couldn't say, "Hey sorry that the relationship that you worked so hard to get ended because of sex."

Riley and Maya stared at each other for a few moments before Riley started to giggle. Riley couldn't believe that Maya really had the guts to come here after everything. She couldn't handle it anymore! This is all too overwhelming. First, Maya lies, Lucas cheats, and of course, Charlie wants to get back together because he didn't get his chance the FIRST TIME!

"Hey," Riley said as she moves strawberries out of the way for her to sit.

"Hey, Riles I am so sorr-"

"No, it is fine Maya I understand that this was just as hard on you as it is for me. Maybe even harder. You don't have to explain." Riley took out a pack of Reese's Pieces and pours them on the ice cream. No, it is definitely not okay, this is insane! How can she be so great about this I lied! thought Maya.

"Will you pass me that." Maya handed her the bottle and Riley took a big gulp and let tears fall out her eyes that she tried to hold in until she saw her best friend.

"Uh, Maya can I talk to Riley for a sec."

"Sure thing Mr. Matthews." Maya kisses Riley's cheek before Riley could turn her head to say no and leaves out the door. Cory closes the door and makes his way into her overcrowded bed and holds his crying daughter. They stayed like this for a while before Cory had the guts to actually say something.

"Riley I am so sorry. I didn't know about Casey or Nia. I just thought that some teenage girl hit on him I didn't think that " Lucas the good" would be this stupid and pull this crap." Sniffs came from Riley as she tries to straighten her face to talk to her dad. It was hard to because of the crap that was on her bed.

"It's okay dad I understand," Riley said getting a tissue and blowing her nose.

Cory scoffs and says, "No it is not okay. You shouldn't have to go through this but then again high school hasn't changed a bit. I know that this has been hard on you Riles but I promise you it will get better. I know this because you have me...and this bottle of alcohol?"

Cory gave her a look that said they needed to talk and Riley retorted, "I think we both know I deserve this." Riley held the bottle up and away from Cory so he wouldn't take it away from her.

"Besides I am not going anywhere, matter fact you can lock the windows. I would rather be here anyway, but of course, I have to work tomorrow morning at Topanga's so yay me! You better take it." Riley moves the bottle towards him and starts to realize that this sucks! Sucks bad. Why does it have to hurt so bad? One minute I am planning a future with him, being one of the most popular girls in school and then this crap happens. Maybe I am just not good enough.

"Oh, no school! Now I have to go and be the girl who got dumped! Dad, I can't go there, tell them I am sick please!" Riley jumping up to plead with her dad. Cory just shook his no.

"Um, Riley I cannot do that."

"Please, dad, please! Wouldn't you have wanted that when you were younger." Riley grabs his hands and gives him a pouted upper lip and sad face.

"Alright fine, but you can't stay in bed all day long. You may want to get up and work on your essay and video for that school in Europe." Cory stated with a smile. This is something that was extremely important to her and a break up wasn't going to ruin that for her future.

"Omigosh I got in!" Riley screams suddenly jumping up and hugging her dad. Great at least there is something she can accomplish without failing.

"Yes, you did we got the letter yesterday. That's why Shawn came home earlier so that we all could celebrate but then we all got a surprise from you and Lucas earlier today." Cory looked at Riley who shrunk in disgust.

"So, sweetie, How are you holding up."

"I am going to be okay I guess this is maybe the universe telling me to move on. Maybe Lucas wasn't meant to be mine after all."

Cory gives her a tight squeeze and says, "Maybe so but what about Charlie? What was that about?"

Riley sat up straighter than she had been and cleared her throat before looking at her dad.

"Well um dad don't get mad but Charlie used to be my boyfriend before Lucas came." Before Cory could respond Riley cut him off.

"I know I know I wasn't supposed to but I just felt like he was so cool and funny and sweet. I mean it's so funny because even Maya didn't know and she still doesn't. Ahem, ahem, hahaha." Riley laughs trying to make it seem okay even though she knew it wasn't, but maybe he would let her off the hook. She did just have a breakup. Riley looks over to her to see if she should keep going when he didn't say anything she did.

"Well before we could get serious about anything it turns out Kaila Peyers had other plans considering that she did like him and so she kissed him right in front of me! Anyway, I knew that he hadn't done anything wrong but when I asked him if he liked it he said yeah. I mean honesty is great and all but geesh come on. So I broke up with him and I regret it because he probably wouldn't have done this to me. So there is my history with Gardner, we dated for four months." Riley held her head down in shame when she actually thinks about it, she would have been happy when Gardner.

Cory takes a deep breath and kisses her forehead, "When did you decide to grow up before my eyes. So did you at least have a backup plan for all the colleges that you chose to go to with Lucas you know besides the one in Europe." Riley nods her head dreading picking up the lists of colleges that accepted her. Lucas and she were supposed to do this tomorrow with everyone else, marking off colleges that didn't accept all of us and then we would find the two colleges that did and fight over them.

Riley smiled at the thought and sighed reading the paper. She saw two that she definitely wanted to go to. "Well there is the one in Oregon, California, but I don't know..."

"Well ask yourself this, " Do you want to rebuild your relationship with Lucas or forget about him?"

Forget about him, what if I can't? thought Riley as she groaned in her father's arms.

* * *

"Hello, may I take your order today?" Riley said coming over to a young couple with a smile. They looked like a happy family.

"Sure um...oh Riley?" Oh no, its Nia and Casey and...tada! Lucas. Don't make a scene girl just because they are holding hands and you see them leaning into each other and wow Jess was right the baby is really cute and adorable. This does not mean anything, just keep your cool girl.

"So what will it be today?" Just force a smile maybe it will go quicker. Oh, wonderful he smiled back, what a wonderful and beautiful smile he has. It reaches up to his beautiful perfect blue eyes. Snap out of it Riley, he is not yours anymore.

"Um we will have a hot chocolate and you Nia?" Well, at least we aren't we.

"I will have a piece of your wonderful Cherry pie and a glass of milk please." Well, at least she has manners.

"Great choice, coming right up after I take their order so sit tight." Wonderful sit tight wow Riley just smile and keep walking and gosh please don't fall.

Just take this person's order and you will be fine, Riley thought to herself.

"Hi, may I take your order please?"

"Omg, is that Lucas with that girl? Who is that and why is she with your boyfriend? Are you guys not dating anymore? Oh, is he finally available? Girl, you have to give me all the news on your relationship with that hottie over there." A perky redhead oh how wonderful. I bet he would love her she looks easy.

"Um yeah, we are not together anymore. Um, he is an uh douche and if you want an easy lay just go ahead but uh beware because he has a baby with that guy over there." Riley said pointing over to Nia.

They were arguing over something and also trying to calm down Casey at the same time.

"Guy?" The redhead looked at her with disgust and surprise.

"Yeah, you can do that now. You know with technology these days anything can come out of a man or woman. So what would it be?"

The girl looked back and forth between Riley and Lucas and the guy?

"Uh, I will take a piece of blueberry pie to-go because I need to get away from that disgusting son of a bitch. He is in high school and that is just so nasty!"

"Okay, coming right up," Riley said writing the order down and going to get both orders ready.

"Uh hey, Riley, do you know that girl?" Jessica asked as she walked around the corner to get to the cashier.

"No."

"Well uh, she just snapshots the entire school about how Lucas has sex with a man and how they have an actual man-child and that Lucas is gay and is a father to an abomination." She exclaimed as she read the screenshot of it.

"Yeah, how did she do that this fast?" Riley asked as she finished the to-go box and the hot chocolates.

"Riley! No, you did not!" Jessica exclaimed hitting the cash register.

"What! He embarrassed me so why can't I do the same." Riley looked at Jessica while cut a medium-size piece of cherry pie and putting whip cream on top with chocolate shavings.

Before Jessica could respond, Riley went to place her orders and to go home for the evening.

"Here we go! Two hot chocolates, a medium size piece of pie and one glass of milk. Enjoy and if you need anything else just ask the waitress there Jessica." Riley moved quickly to the redhead who was eyeing Lucas since Riley left to pull in the orders.

"Here you go and that will be two dollars and fifty cents. Thank you, enjoy and have a nice day."

The redhead stops Riley from walking away and said," No thank you. Here is your tip."

"Um, thanks. Come again." Wow! A hundred dollar bill! I can add it to my college fund along with everything else, Riley thought sadly still wondering about the meeting with her friends about colleges went without her.

"Wait, I can't take this. I mean this is just so unreasonable. I only broke up with guy. Ten is just fine." Riley tried to hand back the tip to the redhead but the girl would not take no for an answer.

"I am Angela Friar. Lucas' cousin and I think that you deserve that and more because he is an idiot. Yeah it is unreasonable but I feel pity for you because you are so nice. So keep it." Angela said walking away with her pie.

Okay, that was weird. Almost like a miracle.

"Oh and Riley, I may have sent a snapshot to uh maybe everyone who is a girl that I know of at your school. Before you say how remember Lucas was helping you out for Homecoming Queen and you got a hold of all the girls in your class and gave them each a pie. Anyway, good luck and no matter what I am always here for you."

"But wait, if you are his cousin why did you call him a hottie. I mean it couldn't just be me but uh that is kind of nasty."

Angela laughed and told her that she just wanted the scoop that she knew she wouldn't get from cousin on her own and goodbye.

"Bye, and um thank you." Riley thanked the Lord that the perfect little family had gone to the restroom so that she could make a quick escape out of there.

* * *

Riley began to walk home, she didn't realize someone was calling her name until they tapped her on the shoulder. Riley turned around to see her uncle Josh out of breath.

"Josh what are you doing and where did you come from?" Riley asked bewildered looking around and then at him. Josh had to catch his breath and when he did he pulled her into a huge bear hug. When they pulled back he had tears in his eyes.

"Josh, what's wrong? Is it Maya?" Riley thought something bad had happened. Even though their friendship is over with she still cared about her.

"We broke up."

Oh, shit.

* * *

Hey, guys, I tried to make this longer than other chapters but my brain wanted to break it apart. So I am hoping to write another chapter sooner than later and I hope that you guys like this and um have a spectacular day without me because I forgot to do my homework. So yay me!


	6. Author's note :)

Hi, guys, I am so sorry that I have not posted in awhile, but I will tell you that since Christmas break is coming up I will be able to post more. I hope that I can and I will most definitely try. Now it will not be every single day, but I can verify that it will be more than one chapter posted, I hope. Anyway, I have another story that I have been working on for a couple of months now and I just posted its first chapter. It should be out in a couple of hours. If you check it out, I hope you like it. It is a crossover between the Vampire Diaries and the Originals. No, it is not a Klaroline or Klonnie fanfic or anything above. It is a Klayley fanfic and do not judge before you read. I put my heart and soul into this story. So, that is it and I hope that you have a nice day and love you guys!


	7. Time at the Mall Part 1

A/n- Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I hope that you guys enjoy this small part of my story. I know that I didn't fill you guys in on what actually happened at the mall but here it is part 1. I wasn't going to do this in parts but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger at the end.

* * *

Charlie Gardner could not believe his luck. He was finally going to meet up with his buddy that he hadn't seen in awhile, Farkle Minkus. No one knew this about them, but Farkle has been his best friend ever since his break up with Riley had happened. Until this day, Farkle still can't let it go. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't lie and if Riley couldn't understand that; then they weren't meant to be. It doesn't change the fact that he thinks about her all the time. He walked into the food court and spotted his friend sitting with Smackle and Zay?

Oh no, what the hell happened to make Farkle look so. He didn't even know what to make of it. It was a mixture of happiness, frustration, and anger. He approached the table wary because of Zay being the best friend of the love of his life's boyfriend.

"Hey, man. What up?" Charlie sat down at the table that was filled with ice cream and tacos.

"Hey, man. What the heck are you doing here?" Zay asked getting riled up. Farkle hit him upside the head and told him to cool off. Honestly, Zay had no reason to not like Charlie but because Lucas was his childhood best friend he chose to. If circumstances were different he would actually give the dork a chance, but he was trying to rekindle his friendship with Lucas which spiraled out of control when he found out about Nia and Casey. Especially, since Nia was his cousin and Riley was one of his best friends.

"Farkle, we don't know him and why all of a sudden is he here when we have things to figure out." Zay was eyeing the hell out of him and Charlie shifted in his seat. Zay didn't know anything about him and suddenly he wants to punch him. Already, Charlie could see that the situation that they were in were tight.

"Hey, leave him alone, Zay. If anything we should be upset with Lucas and his stupidity." Smackle replied in his defense. He had gotten to know her pretty well and she was amazing. Especially when he knew that Farkle felt out of place with the Scooby gang most of the time. That is what made them good friends to begin with. Charlie mouthed a thank you and turned his attention to Farkle who was looking intently at him. Charlie lend in and asked what was going on and what was Zay's problem?

"My problem is you and why are you in our business."

"Look at here, I don't really care what your problem is, but Farkle is my best friend and he called me here. So maybe I should be asking you the same thing."

"Quit it, guys. Look, Charlie and I need to speak alone. Smackle you may need to meet up with the girls now." Farkle said looking at his watch and then giving her a kiss goodbye. Smackle gets up and hugs both Zay and Charlie goodbye.

"Be nice, Zay. See you, Charlie."

"Zay?'' Farkle looked over at him with the when-are-you-leaving face.

"What? I am not going anywhere." Zay eyed Charlie and popping his knuckles.

"Look what is your problem man you don't even know me. So what is it?" Charlie asked wondering why everyone just loved to pick on him. Yeah, sure, he liked Riley when Lucas liked Riley but are they seriously going to do that with every man that turns their heads at her.

Zay seriously could not answer that and then he felt really bad and held his head in shame.

"Okay, look, I am sorry but Lucas is my friend and he is not going to be happy that we talked to you about this."

"So. Look, Zay, this is my best friend and how can he still be your friend after what he did. He practically ruined those two girls lives. Riley won't ever trust anyone ever again the same way she did before and Nia, your cousin, has a baby to care for and she hasn't even finished high school yet. The girl can't even live now because her main focus is caring for another person who is dependent on her to make good decisions. I don't see how you or Maya can justify that at all and it is not right. It wasn't right to keep this from Riley."

Wait what? "Wait, Farkle. I thought you said that Nia got an abortion."

"Yeah that's what we thought too but she came back with a little boy. A really adorable little boy." Farkle said pulling at his hair.

They sat discussing more of what happened for a while and Charlie kept thinking about Riley and how she was doing.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. So, Maya caught Lucas and your cousin together and didn't say anything for months until Nia sent him a pic of her belly. And Lucas had known about the baby and decided not to say anything because he was going to break up with Riley."

The two guys shook their heads simultaneously and kept going. "But he didn't because Riley and he went all the way two months ago so he told Nia to get an abortion." What a dick? Charlie thought.

"So, you guys just let him do this to Riley. Why?"

"We didn't want her to go through what Maya went through and if we did he would have just denied it. We thought that Nia was getting an abortion, so it would have been easy for him to lie about it. Riley would have eventually accepted his denial after some suspicions because Maya was on his side for some reason."

"Look, I don't understand why Lucas would do this to her but I do know that we can't let him hurt her again and that is why I wanted to talk to you. Look, Riley needs someone right now and it can't be one of us. We kept too much from her and Jessica too. Jessica and you need to be there for her more than ever."

"Wait, why me?"

"Yeah, why him?" Zay asked too because even though Charlie seemed cool and everything, he still felt as if he was betraying his friend.

"Because Riley still loves him, at least I think so." They turn around to see Josh, Riley's uncle, who looked very pissed and holding ice cream.

* * *

I really think that this is important to the story because we see that this has been practically eating away at Riley's friends even though she thinks that they were being selfish and inconsiderate of her feelings. I don't want anyone to hate Lucas because he is a boy coming into being a man and he believes that what he is doing is right and I have known many guys who believe that doing things like this is right but it is wrong. I am not saying that most guys feel like this but there are many that I know that feels like this. I will try to get part 2 out quickly and you guys have a nice day.


	8. Time at the Mall Part 2

" _Look, I don't understand why Lucas would do this to her but I do know that we can't let him hurt her again and that is why I wanted to talk to you. Look, Riley needs someone right now and it can't be one of us. We kept too much from her and Jessica too. Jessica and you need to be there for her more than ever."_

" _Wait, why me?"_

" _Yeah, why him?" Zay asked too because even though Charlie seemed cool and everything, he still felt as if he was betraying his friend._

" _Because Riley still loves him, at least I think so." They turn around to see Josh, Riley's uncle, who looked very pissed and holding ice cream._

* * *

"Josh, what are you doing here?" Farkle got up to help him with the tray full of ice cream. Once they sat down, everyone let out a deep breathe.

"I came because I knew that something was wrong with Riley and I was getting the girls some ice cream but then I heard you all talking. Lucas is a jackass. I should have never given her the okay to go out with him. You are saying that Maya knew about this." There weren't many things that ticked Joshua Matthews off but when it came to Riley or Maya… Let's just say it does not get pretty.

"That's what we think but… I don't know. All I know is that we need to be here for her even if she doesn't want us. I mean we did keep this from her. I swear Josh we were only trying to save her from getting heartbroken but that soon backfired on us. Look, Charlie is here to help us with all we can, right? Charlie?"

Everyone turned to see his seat empty and sighed. This is going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucas was furious that Riley did not come to her father. This was supposed to be easy because let's face it Riley Matthews is a chump and completely gullible. Lucas and Cory walked out of the school and got into the car to go to the mall. Well, Cory was dropping him off because he had to go somewhere else.

Lucas made his way to the prom dress shop because he and Riley were going to go there after school. He was almost there when he bumped into someone. That someone was Charlie Gardner. Fucking weirdo. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away from Riley?" The son of a bitch had to nerve to give that signature smirk of his.

"Well, she sure isn't trying to stay away from me since I will be the one taking her to prom." Lucas took a step back before pulling his fist to punch that exact smirk off but then someone was holding him back.

"Riley?"

She looked pissed and annoyed but more at him than Charlie and that pissed him off even more. "Lucas, what the hell are you doing? Leave Charlie alone now and just go. I got my dress and a date to the prom, move on because I did." She walked away with Jessica and Smackle. Maya, Josh, Charlie, and Farkle stayed behind. I was still in my fight stance when I felt a blow to my jaw and it hurt like a bitch.

"Joshua! What the hell?" Maya was trying to pull him away so that they wouldn't have to get kicked out of the mall.

"Don't Maya. You knew and you didn't even tell me." Josh calmly walked away from her mumbling about how they need a break or something about talking and trusting. Maya turned to me and started to cry. "This is your fault, you stupid jerk!" She ran after Riley and Josh.

Zay walked over to him to help him up but punched him instead. "She's right, you are an idiot."

He left, too, after Riley. Farkle was the one to help him up and stood by Charlie giving him a disapproving look. "They are all right you know. You're such a jackass that you can't even see what you did is wrong until Riley breaks up with you officially... " He scoffs and shakes his head. "I don't even know if she will because you have her wrapped around your idiotic finger! Whatever but when she does you will find out just what you lost. Do you even hear me?"

Lucas dusted himself off and looked Farkle right in the eye and said, "The way I see it is that I still have time before prom to convince her to get back with me. Hey, thanks, Charlie."

"For what? What are you thanking me for? Huh?" Charlie came to stand over him. Over the years, it was Charlie who got taller and a little buffer. Lucas was a little over 5'9 and buff but Charlie was well over 6'2. Which worked perfectly for Riley who was 5'9 herself. Lucas smirked.

"Because she will regret agreeing to your pathetic attempt to date her or court her or whatever bullshit way of speaking you two seem to have and come back to me. Like she always does because you see I am the better man." Lucas finished puffing his chest and grinning big.

"Oh yeah, well what kind of man tells a 15-year-old girl to get an abortion? Matter of fact what kind of man treats his woman like you do with Riley? She is not a toy Lucas. She is a human being that can't just bend to your liking, you sick bastard." Farkle stated as he came to stand by Gardner. He too was well over 6'2.

"Yeah, well, this sick bastard is going to piece back his relationship with his 'woman'." Lucas grinned even more while walking away to catch up with the rest of the Scooby gang.

He stopped abruptly before turning towards them and saying, "Gardner you will never be me and you will never understand or know that love that Riley and I share together." Then he left, for good.

"Trust me I don't want to." Charlie turned to Farkle and told him to go and he would meet him at school tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry, I know it has been awhile but I just couldn't bring myself to write this part of Lucas' bullshit. So, I did and now I feel crappy. Anyway, I have s schedule now, so you all won't be waiting forever for an update. I will be putting it on my profile and I will try to keep up with it. Again sorry for the really long delay and I will try to get in another chapter soon. Alright bye. Love you guys. : )

Remember to Remember Me by Zendaya. I can't stop playing that song. It has been on Replay, get it. : )


	9. Chapter 9

(A/n) Hey, guys I know you hate these but I want you all to know that Riley isn't the same goofy girl that she was before and I am pretty sure she never was but she had to cover up her feelings somehow right? I also wanted to say that I don't own any of the characters from Boy Meets World or Girl Meets World except the ones I created for the betterment of this particular story.

* * *

Riley's Pov

"Wait, what? What do you mean you guys broke up? Your Josh and Maya. Is it because of me? Of Lucas? Her past? What made you guys break up?" Riley was thoroughly confused as to why they would have ever broken up. Of course, she didn't really care last night but she was upset about her own breakup that her feelings were just fucked up. "Josh, why are you so mad about what happened? It didn't happen to you."

They were sitting in the back (employee) room at Demolition where she worked only on the weekends. She bought them each a hot dog and soft drink since neither had eaten all day.

"Riley, you are my niece and what Maya did was wrong and she even admitted that she was wrong. I just, just can't be with her and her baggage."

Baggage.

Something in Riley kicked up and it was fired at her uncle and it resulted in a slap to the face. "Josh, I seriously hope that you didn't use the word baggage with Maya. Please tell me you didn't."

Josh still shocked from the slap only responded with ouch and placed his swollen hand from punching Lucas on his face and rubbed it.

"Well? Did you?"

"Riley that hurt. What the hell? Look, I may have but aren't you mad?"

Riley sighed. She really didn't know. She honestly felt at war with herself because all night she wanted Maya there holding her instead of her mom trying to cheer her up with stories from her younger days. Then, she also felt like she wanted to kill Maya for keeping something so awful a secret but then she understood Maya's conflict. Then she didn't understand anything that went through Maya Hunter's mind. She honestly didn't even want to but this...this is just ridiculous. It is Josh and Maya. The couple that everyone anxiously awaited and when it happened it was just right. Nothing like her and Lucas' relationship mainly because it felt wrong when it almost cost her Maya. Now it did and she couldn't handle it.

"Josh, what is going on between Maya and me isn't something that you should be worried about. Friends fight and especially best friends because they are like family. Okay, whether we like it or not, right now Maya is like a sister to me. Besides, I don't even understand my own feelings at this mess that has started. I honestly just feel betrayed and hurt."

Josh still holding his face held out his other hand towards Riley and smiled well grimaced. "What if it isn't meant to be? What if what happened between Lucas and you and Maya will happen to Maya and me? It seems like she can't make up her mind about anything. I think that maybe we should just go apart before we break into something that can't be fixed. This has nothing to do with you, it is my own insecurities. Hey, how exactly are you holding up?"

"Well, I made it through the whole day. Dad said I could stay home the rest of the week from school but I still had to come in for work at Topanga's. I don't know, I feel relief and like the world is on my shoulders all at the same time. I know what Lucas and I had wasn't all that real but it felt real. I mean a part of me knew that it wouldn't last but I hoped. Honestly, I wished I had never met him or Charlie." Riley took a bite of her hot dog. It was cold now but who cares she still had those leftovers that she didn't even eat last night in the fridge.

"Wow, I can't believe you held that secret in for so long. I am surprised you didn't say anything about it when he tried to get back with you so long ago. I have to ask...the fact that you feel that your relationship with Lucas was unreal. Was it because you were possibly on the rebound from Charlie? Look, Riley I want to help you figure out everything but you have to be honest with yourself. I am sorry that I told you to go for Lucas. I guess I was being selfish because of Maya but come on, be truthful with me."

Riley looked at him with unease and swallowed the last bit of her hot dog and choke out, "About what?"

"Do you still have feelings for Charlie Gardner?"

X ... X ... X

Do I? God, no. I can't have feelings for him. I mean that would be pretty desperate. Right? Oh, shit. Now, I have to deal with him, prom, and school. This absolutely blows. Riley stopped at the only place she knew that would allow her solace and peace. She knocked on the door and a figure showed up and smiled before letting her in. She drew in her breathe and held it in as she walked up the two-story house up to her best friend's room.

Best friend?

Yep, her best friend and nothing would ever change that. No matter how mad and pissed off she gets, Maya Hunter will always be her best friend. Friends before hoes. That was their motto. Since Lucas was a hoe then it was deemed substantial.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Three knocks on Maya Hunter's door symbolized a peace treaty that stood for at least an hour before all hell broke loose. That gave the best friends time to hash things out nicely before all the cursing and other bullshit happens. It has worked ever since the triangle happened and they have never stopped using the system. Of course, they only did it at her house since her mom and dad would literally kill her if they ever heard a bad word come out of her mouth. So they do it here where Shawn isn't really home to say anything and Katie honestly didn't care. She just didn't want them to use the foul language outside of the house.

"Coming, honey." Great, she was expecting this. Just fucking great. Riley was nervous because she felt guilty for how her best friend felt. Especially since she didn't make it any better with how much she had talked about everyone staying together forever and ever. She was the one that wanted everyone to go to school together and she guessed she understood their reluctance to make her feel like their plans could break. Ever since she heard that her grandfather on her father's side was sick, she grew scared of losing someone close to her. Especially since her parent's miscarriage had happened just after Mom had decided to stay in the States after the London offer.

The door opened to her short best friend still in her clothes from yesterday with makeup shrewd all over her face and tissue boxes and smoothies and pies everywhere. "Oh, peaches." Riley pulled her blonde friend into a hug and they just stood there for five minutes both with nothing to say and so much to say.

"Riley, I love you so much. I am so sorry. I am so scared. I didn't know what to do. I have just been going through so much these past few months and I didn't want you to hurt like I did. I was just so scared that you'd be like me and just always feel so alone all of the damn time. I know that you may not want to be my friend anymore but I need you because Josh...he, he left me. He left me, Riles, and I don't know if it is even for a little while or for… forever. I need my best friend back. Please, tell me that I haven't lost her."

"Maya, I don't know. We…"

"Please," Maya whispered the word as she sobbed into her best friend's chest and practically squeezed the life out of her.

"Peaches, we can work on our relationship. What happened between you and Josh last night?" Riley brought the crying girl over to her bed and they laid down on it looking at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well, after I left you I went to the park to blow off some steam and Josh was there and we... We got into a big fight over you and how my insecurities may have just ruined the best relationship and friendship that I would ever have. Anyway, some words were said and we well he decided that we should take a break but I don't know Riles. I think we are done. I think Joshaya has reached its peak. I am so stupid." Maya began to hit herself on the top of her head while murmuring the mantra over and over again.

"No, you are not. Maya, stop! Okay, I was pissed at Lucas and myself because I let some bullshit smile and haircut wriggle it's way into my life so fast. Too fast and especially after I broke up with Charlie. Lucas was my rebound and I am sorry if I hurt you while I was fighting him from you. I am sorry if **I** made you feel like you weren't good enough for love and a normal relationship. Maya, I understand okay. I know that you are going through some things and I overlooked them like they weren't anything. I should have been the good friend, matter fact we both should have been the good friend and been there for each other. I was so wrapped up in Lucas and this stupid fairytale that I thought could swallow up all of my pain that I didn't even think about what you were going through. Okay, yes I admit that I still love Charlie but I still love Lucas too. For some reason, I do and I don't know how to move on. I don't know how to move on without my best friend there. So, can we start over and work on being best friends again. Please."

Maya began to cry even more and she shook her head yes before turning over on her side and smiled at Riley.

"So, when did Lucas breed a man-child?"

The two girls both laughed and thought to themselves that maybe they would be alright. Matter fact they were going to make it alright because they knew in their hearts that they needed each other in order to move forward because they were best friends after all.

* * *

 _Omg, Riley are you okay?_

 _Girl, who is this bitch that Lucas cheated on with?_

 _Wait, he didn't. I thought that maybe he would have cheated with Maya, not some tramp from Texas._

These were the words that Riley basically heard throughout the day. She decided that if she and Maya could at least try to be better friends that she could go to school and not have to work or hide in her bedroom. Besides she would have to hear the school's rumors and snide comments sooner than later anyway.

"Riley." Oh no, just her fucking luck. Riley turned around to the sound of the person calling her name stop just behind her as she walked to AP Literature.

"Lucas, why are you talking to me. I thought to break up meant we need space for you know...actually mend our feelings." Riley tried to tell him nicely to fuck off but she was getting close to telling him just that. At least she was before she spotted Charlie walking there way and then turning around to go the other way at the sight of her and Lucas together.

"Wait, Charlie! Hold up. I'll walk with you." Riley ran away from a frowning Lucas and finally caught up to her ex and possibly future lover if prom night went exactly as planned and blocked him from moving any further.

"What is it, Riley?" Riley was taken aback by the harshness in his voice. It didn't sound anything like the other night. That night when he gave her the most gentle kiss she had ever gotten in her life.

"Uh..."

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that you didn't answer any of my phone calls yesterday and I saw you with Lucas talking and I thought that maybe you guys patched things up." Charlie began to fidget with his fingers while looking at her through the hood of his eyes. Wow, sexy. Fuck, stop thinking dirty thoughts, Riley.

"No! Sorry, I mean no. We are not getting back together. I was actually going to tell him to go fuck off before I saw you."

"Language, Matthews."

"Sorry, Coach. Uh, do you want to walk to class together? We do have AP together, right? Or not. That is fine too, you know. I just want you to know that I still want to go to prom with you if you don't mind." Riley got out of her ex's way and began to walk when his hand grabbed hers and began to walk with her to class. Okay, I could get used to this Riley thought as he held the door for her and her chair, too. Turns out the teacher wasn't there so they had a free class or study hall for an hour for some kids.

"So, how exactly have you been? I was going to ask you this yesterday on the phone but since you didn't answer or come to school I was pretty sure that you were still worn out from the breakup and reliving old habits." He brushed her hair out of her face and bit his lip. Good Lord, those are some nice lips...

"Riley?"

What? Riley turned to look at her surroundings and found that she was standing in front of Lucas and noticing that Charlie was standing by his locker with Farkle giving her looks that quickly made her wet. Yes wet and she didn't even care that she was feeling those things in school.

"Riley? What are you looking at? Oh, him. You still going to prom with that idiot."

"Lucas, please." Riley gave her other ex a death glare while sending her other one a look that made him and her both blush.

"Sorry, I was asking you before you started spacing out if you were okay?"

Okay? No, the hell I am not! Riley thought he was really fucking stupid to even say that out loud. So much so that she said it out loud as well.

"I am not fucking stupid. Okay, I was just worried about you since you weren't asking any of my calls and I am pretty sure your little boy toy over there hasn't called you. Has he?" No, he didn't but Riley wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction of knowing it was true.

"First of all, it is none of your business and I have to get to class okay. I already missed one day from you being stupid anyway." Riley walked away from him and straight towards her blushing ex and one of her best friends.

"Hey, Riles. Um, can we talk later at my apartment? I have to catch AP Calculus. Bye." Riley only got out a small okay because her attention was on the sexy, sexy man in front of her.

"Hey, Charlie. So, you didn't call me yesterday. I know because I checked my phone about twenty times before I went to bed last night. You aren't giving up just yet are you?" Riley sure hoped not. She couldn't understand the change in her feelings towards him but she was pretty sure it had to do with the words rebound and single.

"Uh-uh." He smirked before brushing her bangs out of her face and kissing her softly on the lips. Yep, that hit the right spot. What the hell was wrong with her? Oh, please don't be another daydream. She had about five of them before she went to bed last night. She pinched herself as he drew back and put an arm around her and walking them to AP Lit. Good, it wasn't another dream.

"Hey, the teacher is out and we have an hour to study or in my case Snapchat and Twitter and Fanfiction..." Jess came up to them as they walked to the door.

"Jess, you told me this earlier remember. Anyway, why do you even read those anyway?"

Jess looked offended and Charlie chuckled behind her as she leaned into him as they walked. Wow, that tickled and all in the right places.

"First of all, Fanfiction is bae and anyone who disagrees well they can go to hell. I mean haven't you ever wanted to see something different than the bullshit creativity that writers put on television nowadays? How about I give you some stories to read and then you can tell me if you think Fanfiction is bullshit. Okay."

"Hmm-hmm."

They sat down and Jess was immediately glued to her phone as she read and put on her earphones on to listen to Spotify. Looks like old R&B to me but I couldn't pay attention to anything except the lips that found their way onto my earlobe thought Riley as he placed a hand over her mouth. He stifled my giggle and I sunk into him and his sweet cologne and kissed his special place that I knew was there behind his ear. He was always so ticklish there and since I was older I knew exactly what to do there to make my mark on him. We were interrupted by Jessica laughing out loud and the sub snoring loudly in the corner of the room. It was the football coach, as always. We pulled away but not too far.

"What are we doing? Riles, I don't want to be just your rebound. You hear me?" Great, now the mood was ruined. Riley got up off of him and turned to him but she wasn't annoyed or frustrated just a little disappointed in the fact that she had to think about the future especially since that is what she has been doing these last few months.

"What are you doing for the summer? Traveling? Summer school for college? Bed? Job? Anything that doesn't involve a relationship just yet." Riley replied as she sat slouched on her seat looking up at him as he was hunched over her in his seat. He chuckled and licked his very plump lips. I wonder what other lips were just as plump Riley thought. Too naughty Riley. Well, he shouldn't have stopped our little thing with his stupid, annoying, bullshit of a question. Okay, so today you like the words stupid and bullshit.

"I am going to Italy."

"For the summer? That's nice."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean? Your moving there?" Seriously? For some reason, Riley didn't like that and she didn't understand why. I mean I only wanted to get into his pants and have him to do the same. Oh, shit! Feelings can't happen. Not now. Not ever. Riley thought.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well, my dad wanted me to get a head start on the family business which is this vineyard that we have in Napa County, CA. I am supposed to go there after I get back from Italy. That is where I will learn a lot about wine from my family that lives there. So, what are you doing for the summer? School? Any travel plans with your friends?"

"I don't know I got an acceptance to try out for a culinary school in Europe but I don't know." Riley turned from him but he grabbed her and pulled her back gently.

"But what?"

Riley nervously laughed because she has never shared this with anyone other than Joshua. "Well, I don't know if school is for me. My parents went and I obviously wanted to go with my friends but with the breakup and everything, I just want to be..."

"...free." He rubbed his thumb over her chin and she bit her lip slightly and murmured yeah.

They smiled at each other and moved their bodies closer together. Jessica sat in her seat across from them in shock and awe. She didn't even read her fanfic on Bamon since instead there was real life drama right here in front of her eyes. She was excited about it because it was uncommon but common; this was the good drama that would change her friend's life forever.

* * *

Hey, sorry for the delay you guys. I have been having some problems with the computer lately and I have a job. Plus, this week I had to babysit my sister's dog since she went to Cali for a trip. So, I hope you all enjoyed this and Remember to live life to the fullest. I also wanted to point out that college isn't for everybody and sometimes you go for your friends and end up hating the experience and doing something better with your life and sometimes that is not the case. I honestly didn't want Riley to go to college because she is a beautiful flower that needs to be clipped and set free.


End file.
